krisho: saranghae suho songsaengnim
by doubleAA10
Summary: (REPOST/REEDIT) Kris menyukai gurunya, suho, yang 7 tahun lebih tua darinya, karena masalah keluarga ia tinggal serumah dengan gurunya hingga pada 22 may, kris harus dengan berat hati meninggalkan namja yang dicintainya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Present 4 Suho's 24th birthday :D


**Saranghae Suho Songsaengnim**

**(REPOST/ REEDIT sedikit)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Warning: YAOI, crack pair, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, alur kecepatan, etc**

**Main Pair: KRISHO ^^ one shot**

**Rated: T/slight M? **

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.

**Summary: **Kris yang berumur 16 tahun menyukai gurunya, suho, yang 7 tahun lebih tua darinya, karena masalah keluarga ia tinggal serumah dengan gurunya hingga suatu hari ia harus dengan berat hati meninggalkan namja yang dicintainya.

#** KRISHO: sequel " MY CUTE BOYFRIEND IS A GANGSTER" **

**.**

**.**

**# don't be a ****silent reader please**** ^^ #**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

" Suho saem…. Kulihat dari absensi muridmu, anak didikmu yang bernama Kris Wu sudah membolos hampir 30 kali semester ini, kau harus lebih memperhatikannya, ia akan tinggal kelas kalau membolos lebih dari 50 kali"

Seorang guru baru yang berusia 23 tahun ini tengah dimarahi oleh kepala sekolah SM, pasalnya seorang anak didiknya yang duduk di bangku menengah atas tersebut merupakan murid yang sulit diatur, seenaknya membolos dan terkesan cuek, ditambah dengan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk bekerja hingga menelantarkan anak satu-satunya itu membuat gejolak jiwa mudanya makin memberontak di usia remajanya, namun Suho tahu anak didiknya bukanlah remaja yang jahat.

" saya mengerti, aku akan lebih memperhatikannya lain kali kepala sekolah Choi" guru tersebut menampilkan senyum sopannya kemudian membungkukkan badannya terakhir kali sebelum menutup pintu ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut.

.

" Kris.. saem tidak akan mentoleransimu lagi.. kau akan diberi hukuman yang lebih berat kalau berani membolos sekali lagi.. tidakkah kau kasihan pada orang tuamu yang susah payah membiayai uang sekolahmu?" guru berparas manis itu memijit pelipisnya sendiri, tak sanggup menatap wajah anak didiknya yang sedang berdiri kaku di hadapannya.

Namja bermuka datar dan bermata tajam itu, Kris, diminta datang ke kantor guru untuk menemui wali kelasnya siang itu, sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia diceramahi seperti itu oleh wali kelasnya, dalam sebulan ini dapat dihitung hampir 10 kali ia dicekcoki guru tersebut, namun pemuda berdarah chinese ini masih belum insaf juga.

Sebenarnya ada alasannya mengapa ia sering membolos sekolah, kalau dilihat sekilas, Kris seperti anak tunggal dari keluarga yang harmonis namun sebenarnya kedua orangtuanya tak pernah akur, ia hampir tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya karena itulah sifatnya lambat laun menjadi pembangkang. Tapi bukan… bukan itu penyebab utamanya.

Alasan sebenarnya adalah manusia berkulit putih dan bertubuh mungil yang duduk di depannya ini, wali kelasnya yang bernama Suho itu adalah kunci utama dari pemberontakannya. Kris diam-diam menaruh hati pada guru yang berusia lebih besar 7 tahun darinya itu. Namja blonde itu langsung berasumsi setiap guru pasti akan lebih menyayangi dan memperhatikan anak didiknya yang pintar sedangkan pada dasarnya Kris tidak pintar sama sekali, karena itulah ia menjadi suka membolos demi menarik perhatian gurunya, meski ia tahu hal tersebut akan membuat gurunya tidak menyukainya atau lebih parah membencinya.

Kris masih ingat kesan pertamanya pada guru tersebut setengah tahun yang lalu, ketika Suho menapakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya pagi itu, namja chinese itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, masih memasang headset di telinganya mendengar lagu sambil melamun dari jendelanya. Biasanya tak akan ada guru yang akan menghardiknya, namun guru baru tersebut malah langsung berjalan ke arahnya dan menarik headset tersebut dari telinganya. Sontak saja namja berdarah panas itu langsung emosi dan menggebrak meja, ia sudah hampir memaki-maki guru tersebut tetapi langsung diurungkannya ketika menangkap wajah cantik nan manis yang menatapnya dengan kedua alis tertaut menunjukkan ketidaksenangan. Detik itulah, Kris langsung merasakan yang dinamakan jatuh cinta di usianya yang ke 16, cinta pertamanya.

" Ya! Kris.. kau dengar apa yang saem katakan tidak?" namja chinese tersebut langsung meloncat kaget ketika guru manis itu menepuk sebelah bahunya pelan untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

" eh..eh.. ya?" jawab Kris tergagap, ia terlihat menahan nafasnya saat dirasakannya tangan lembut guru tersebut masih belum melepaskan bahu kirinya.

" jelas sekali kau tidak mendengarkanku" jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika Suho menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya, demi apa guru tersebut terlihat sangat menggemaskan di matanya.

" uhh.. lonceng sudah akan berbunyi.. lebih baik aku segera kembali ke kelas.. permisi Saem" Kris yang merasa jantungnya sudah hampir meledak itu reflek menghentakkan tangan Suho yang berada di bahunya dengan kasar tanpa disadarinya kemudian berlari tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruangan guru tersebut, lihatlah ia bahkan lupa menundukkan tubuhnya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan wali kelasnya.

Namja blonde itu tak sempat menyadari kelakuannya itu sedikit menyakiti hati wali kelasnya, sifat tidak peka Kris membuatnya tidak menangkap gurat kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua mata hazel Suho saat ia tiba-tiba menghempaskan tangan mungilnya kasar. Guru tersebut menatap nanar bercak merah yang mulai membekas pada tangan kanannya.

" hhh… kenapa kau begitu membenciku Kris?"

**########KRISHO########**

Hari sudah berganti sore, dengan perut lapar namja chinese itu dengan malas pulang ke rumahnya, namun ia dapat menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres. Vas bunga yang terletak di depan rumahnya pecah berkeping-keping, rumahnya pun terlihat gelap sepertinya tidak ada orang yang menyalakan lampu tetapi Kris menemukan dua buah pasang sepatu tergeletak di atas keramik menandakan kedua orang tuanya sudah pulang dari kantor.

PRANGG

" Aku sudah muakk dengan semua ini! Aku baru saja pulang kerja tapi kau kembali mengajak ribut denganku!" Kris yang hendak melangkah masuk rumahnya jadi terdiam, lebih baik ia tidak ikut dalam pertengkaran suami istri tersebut.

" Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu! Ibu macam apa kau, yang kau pikirkan hanya kerja dan kerja saja! Tadi kepala sekolah Kris bahkan meneleponku karena ia terlalu banyak berulah.. Lihatlah! kau bahkan tidak becus mengurusi anakmu sendiri!" hardik seseorang bersuara bass yang diyakini Kris sebagai suara ayahnya yang sedang emosi tinggi.

" Jadi kau menyalahkanku?! Kau bahkan jarang pulang ke rumah! Dan Kris bukan hanya anakku.. dia anakmu juga! Jangan hanya terus melimpahkan semua bebannya padaku! Arghhh! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Kita cerai saja!" perkataan tersebut lantas menohok hati Kris, kedua orang tuanya bahkan tidak mengharapkannya, seperti menganggapnya sebagai beban yang harus dimusnahkan.

Pemuda yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar kelanjutannya itu pun langsung berlari keluar rumahnya dengan menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia terus berlari tak tentu arah hingga ia tak dapat berlari lagi, ia tak tahu harus kemana secara ia bukanlah orang yang mudah bersosialisasi, teman saja bahkan ia tidak punya.

Langit sudah mulai gelap, hujan rintik-rintik pun mulai turun membasahi bumi. Namja itu berjalan tertatih-tatih tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup serta perutnya yang lapar, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah halte bis tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kris pun duduk termenung disana seorang diri, menunggu hujan yang perlahan mulai reda dan juga menunggu hilangnya nyeri dari hatinya.

.

Guru berparas manis itu tengah menyusun berkas-berkas yang telah selesai dikoreksinya itu ke dalam rak miliknya. Setelah mengunci pintu ruangan guru tersebut ia pun melangkahkan kaki keluar sekolahnya, memang Suho terkesan sangat rajin hingga lembur sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sehari-hari. Ia berjalan menuju tempat parkir guru dimana ia meletakkan mobil hitamnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya keluar area sekolah, baru saja ia berfikir hendak pulang bersantai sambil berendam air hangat, matanya yang jeli langsung menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berada di halte bus yang memang terletak lumayan dekat dengan sekolahnya tersebut.

" Kris?" alisnya tertaut, ia segera membanting setir dan memparkir mobilnya tak jauh dari halte itu lalu turun mendekati namja yang tengah meringkuk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya.

" Sudah malam begini kenapa masih belum pulang Kris? Hey.." guru tersebut berfikir anak didiknya sedang tidur pun mengoyangkan sebelah pundaknya, namun saat ia merasakan tubuh tegap yang meringkuk itu sedikit bergetar, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Kris.

" jangan diam saja.. ada masalah apa hum?" Suho ikut-ikutan duduk di sebelahnya lalu membelai rambut blondenya pelan.

Perhatian dan kasih sayang Suho membuat Kris yang sedari tadi masih membenamkan wajahnya pun kembali menitikkan air matanya, hatinya kembali terasa sangat sakit saat mengingat perkataan menusuk yang terus berputar-putar di dalam otaknya seperti kaset rusak, meratapi betapa miris nasibnya yang menjadi anak yang tidak diinginkan oleh orang tua kandung sendiri.

" aniyo…" Kris berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk meredam suaranya yang serak agar tidak ketahuan menangis namun berakhir nihil ketika wali kelasnya tanpa persetujuannya menarik tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat sekali.

Suho perlahan dapat mendengar isakkan yang semakin lama semakin keras keluar dari bibir yang bergetar itu ketika Kris menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata ke ceruk lehernya, tangan kanannya mencengkram sebelah lengan atas seragam Suho erat. Namja itu menumpahkan seluruh perasaan sakit hatinya di dalam dekapan wali kelasnya yang memberikannya rasa aman.

" ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini… kau boleh menceritakannya padaku Kris." Suho masih dengan sabar membelai sayang rambut keemasan anak didiknya.

Ini pertama kalinya guru tersebut mendapati Kris yang biasanya dingin itu sekarang terlihat sangat rapuh. Kris tidak membalas pertanyaannya, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dalam pelukan Suho masih berusaha menahan isakannya. Sejujurnya ia pun sangat malu, Kris sama sekali tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan namja yang dicintainya ini, namun apa daya tubuhnya sekarang menghianatinya, yang sekarang masih senantiasa mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipinya dengan tubuh yang bergetar keras.

" a..aku tidak ..ingin..pulang..saem" dengan susah payah namja chinese itu menjawabnya, ia menelan salivanya kasar ketika merasakan kerongkorannya kering dan sakit karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Suho mengangguk mengerti, ia tahu anak didiknya mungkin memerlukan waktu untuk menceritakan masalahnya padanya. Ia mengelus pundak lebar Kris terakhir kali sebelum perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap tersebut setelah dirasakannya tubuh anak didiknya tak bergetar lagi.

" Baiklah kalau begitu…sementara ini apa kau mau tinggal di apartment saem saja?" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya ragu seraya mengusap kasar kedua matanya yang memerah dan bengkak itu, ia yakin wajahnya pasti sangat jelek untuk dilihat mengingat ia sudah menangis selama beberapa jam tadi.

Wali kelas tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis, setidaknya anak didiknya tidak menolak ajakannya, walau hanya sedikit tapi Suho sangat berharap kebencian Kris kepadanya akan perlahan-lahan memudar dan mungkin saja anak didiknya akan lebih terbuka padanya. Namja manis itu tentu tidak tahu Kris menyimpan perasaan padanya secara namja chinese itu tak pernah melakukan apapun untuk mewakili perasaannya, yang ada justru kebalikannya dimana Kris sering memperlakukannya kasar dan cenderung tidak menghargainya, contohnya ya seperti kejadian tadi siang itu, sehingga membuat Suho selalu berfikir seberapa dalam kebencian Kris kepadanya.

**########KRISHO##########**

" Kris.. air hangatnya sudah siap… mandi saja dulu" namja yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu pun perlahan menapakkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berukuran lumayan besar tersebut, tanpa banyak bicara ia berjalan melewati gurunya dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Lagi-lagi guru manis itu hanya menghela nafas pelan, setelah mereka sampai ke apartment, anak didiknya tak pernah berbicara sepatah kata pun kepadanya, cenderung dingin seperti biasanya, tidak.. kali ini bahkan lebih dingin lagi, Suho sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kesalahan apa lagi yang diperbuatnya kepada Kris hingga membuat sikapnya seperti ini namun ia berusaha tak memperdulikannya, tangannya memungut seragam lembap Kris yang berserakan di lantai lalu dimasukkannya ke mesin cuci, tidak lupa juga untuk menyiapkan baju bersih untuknya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut, Kris mendapati gurunya tengah memasak makan malam, meski ia diam saja tapi ujung matanya tak berhenti mengagumi keindahan makhluk berwajah malaikat tersebut. Suho yang sedang memakai apron berwarna merah cerah terlebih lagi suaranya yang lembut itu tengah melantunkan lagu dengan riangnya di tengah aktifitas memasaknya sangatlah memesonanya.

" nah.. makan malam sudah siap" Kris kembali meloncat kaget saat mendengar suara gurunya, digeleng-gelengkannya kepalanya pelan berulang kali agar berhenti melamunkan gurunya yang tengah membawa dua piring berisikan cheese omelette. Namja chinese itu berusaha senormal mungkin duduk di kursi makan ketika Suho menghidangkan makanan tersebut di atas meja makan.

" ah Kris.. Rambutmu masih basah.. nanti kau bisa sakit.. sini saem bantu keringkan" Suho langsung menyambar handuk kecil yang masih tersampir di atas kedua bahu lebar Kris kemudian membantunya mengeringkan rambut blonde nya dengan handuk tersebut, tangan lembutnya yang mengacak-acak pelan surai keemasannya membuat hati Kris hampir meloncat keluar entah keberapa kalinya hari itu.

PLAK

Namja itu lagi-lagi reflek menepis kedua tangannya dengan kasar hingga handuk yang dipegangnya tak sengaja jatuh di atas keramik, tanpa banyak bicara Suho hanya memungut kembali handuk tersebut dan memulai aktifitas makan malamnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun kali ini Kris dapat menangkap wajah gurunya yang sedang duduk di hadapannya itu terlihat sendu, bibir tipisnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah dan sinar matanya meredup. Itu membuat Kris tersadar akan perlakuannya selama ini pada gurunya yang tanpa disadarinya selalu menggoreskan luka pada hati Suho dan betapa Kris sangat menyesali perbuatannya, ia tentu tak ingin menyakiti hati namja yang dicintainya ini.

" joesonghamnida saem" ucapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah, kata-kata pertama yang akhirnya ia lontarkan setelah sekian lamanya ia terdiam.

Suho perlahan memberanikan diri menaikkan wajahnya menatap Kris yang tengah menunduk gelisah di hadapannya, namja tersebut berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan tatapan gurunya padanya.

" gwaenchana… tidak usah dipikirkan" Suho tersenyum lembut, eyesmile yang indah itu kembali diperlihatkan padanya.

Bagaimana pun perlakuan Kris kepadanya tak dapat membuatnya membenci anak didiknya, tanpa sadar Suho pun sedikit menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, guru tersebut menyadari bagaimana ia lebih memperhatikan dan mencurahkan kasih sayangnya lebih kepada Kris dibandingkan dengan murid-murid yang lain. Kris tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa khawatirnya Suho saat namja tersebut membolos kelasnya entah pergi kemana atau ketika Suho menemukan luka lebam pada wajah tampannya.

.

" ahh.. saem lupa mengatakannya… saem tidak mempunyai extra bed, tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita berkongsi tempat tidur?" tanya Suho ragu ketika namja itu sudah menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kamar tidurnya yang tertata rapi tersebut.

Meski wajah Kris datar saja tapi sebenarnya ia sangat gugup, tentu saja karena ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya ia tidur satu kasur dengan gurunya. Belum apa-apa saja hatinya kembali berdetak tidak karuan namun ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya pelan membalas pertanyaan Suho. Namja manis itu terkekeh melihatnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur tersebut, ia menepuk area sebelahnya mengisyaratkan Kris untuk tidur di sebelahnya. Kris meneguk salivanya pelan lalu mencoba berbaring dengan kaku bersisian dengannya.

" jaljayo Kris" Kris lagi-lagi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya kaku, ia berbaring terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar itu seraya menunggu detik demi detik yang berlalu dengan lambatnya.

Perlahan ia dapat mendengar dengkuran lembut Suho yang menandakan dirinya sudah terlelap, Kris dengan ragu mengganti posisinya menghadap Suho, rupanya namja manis itu dari tadi tidur menghadapnya sehingga Kris dapat dengan mudah menatap tanpa berkedip wajah cantik guru tersebut yang sedang tidur dengan damainya, bibir Suho terlihat menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya dalam tidurnya membuatnya tambah menggemaskan. Kris pun ikut menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya, perlahan ia memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi Suho yang selembut kapas itu dan mengelusnya sayang, ia mendekatkan bibirnya mencium lama dahi Suho mencoba menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayangnya.

" Suho saem.. Saranghae"

Kris langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari guru tersebut saat kedua mata indah Suho tiba-tiba terbuka, namja manis itu menatap Kris dengan alis tertaut bingung, jelas ia bingung karena anak didiknya membangunkannya dari tidurnya dan tiba-tiba mengutarakan hatinya kepadanya.

" s.. saem?" tanya Kris takut-takut, ia setengah berharap guru tersebut tidak mendengar pengakuan cintanya tadi, demi apapun ia tak ingin dikeluarkan dari apartment gurunya hanya karena menyerangnya dalam tidurnya.

" apa saem tidak salah dengar… kau mencintaiku?" ulang Suho sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya tidak salah dengar, setelah dipikir ulang tidak mungkin Kris menyukainya setelah apa yang ia perbuat selama ini kepadanya.

Namun Suho tak menduga anak didiknya akan menarik kedua lengannya dan langsung menyambar bibir tipisnya. Meski hanya sebentar, namun ciuman lembut tersebut mampu membuat Suho kehilangan kata-katanya. Kris menjauhkan wajahnya demi menatap kedua mata angel gurunya dalam sambil menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis, ia dapat melihat gurat kegelisahan dan keraguan dari kedua mata hazel tersebut. Perlahan Kris menyentuh kedua tangan Suho dan meremasnya lembut, seolah dengan cara itulah ia menghapus segala keraguan gurunya terhadap perasaannya.

" selama ini aku sangat mencintaimu saem… mian.. aku memang susah mengekspresikan perasaanku sehingga secara tidak sadar aku selalu menjahatimu" suara Kris terdengar sangat bergetar menunjukkan betapa gugupnya ia sekarang, terlihat namja tampan itu tak berani melihat ke arah saemnya yang menatapnya seolah akan menginterogasinya.

" kau tidak bercanda kan Kris? Lalu kenapa selama ini kau menjauhiku? Saem bahkan sempat berpikir kau membenciku" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya reflek dengan keras. Membenci gurunya? Sungguh sangat tidak mungkin. ia bahkan sudah memberikan seluruh perasaannya pada guru berwajah angel di hadapannya ini.

" ummm… ituu.. ituu.. karena aku malu.. ketika saem terlalu dekat denganku" Kris mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya mulai merona ketika gurunya malah terlihat menahan tawanya ketika mendengar alasannya.

" itu tidak lucu saem.. jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak ketika kau menyentuhku" Suho langsung meledakkan tawanya ketika mendengar pernyataan jujur muridnya.

Sedangkan Kris yang mulai tidak mampu menahan kesalnya pun tanpa aba-aba kembali menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tersebut merasakan rasa manis dari ciuman namja pertama yang dicintainya tersebut, dengan bermodalkan insting Kris pun melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping wali kelasnya. Kali ini bukan sekedar kecupan lagi namun telah berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan cinta, jelas gurunya kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti ini oleh Kris pun berusaha meronta, berupaya melepaskan pagutan yang semakin intim tersebut.

" K.. kris… le..pas" Suho berusaha mendorong dada bidang Kris dengan kedua tangannya tetapi namja blonde itu malah semakin mempererat rengkuhannya pada pinggang Suho, ia menjilat bibir tipis tersebut dan mengigit lembut bibir bawahnya agar namja manis itu membuka mulutnya. Suho tahu ia takkan mungkin bisa menolaknya lagi ketika lidah Kris membelai isi mulutnya, mengabsen setiap gigi putihnya, membelit dan mengigit lembut lidahnya.

Tubuh guru manis tersebut langsung lemas setelah sesi ciumannya tersebut, ia bahkan tidak tahu anak didiknya sangat ahli dalam bermain lidah. Perlahan Kris menjatuhkan tubuh putih tersebut di atas tempat tidur dan mulai membuka kancing piyamanya satu-per satu.

" saem.. boleh ya?"

Suho tahu ini sangat salah, tidak seharusnya ia melakukannya dengan muridnya sendiri, namun ia tak kuasa menolak permintaan Kris, tidak ketika anak didiknya sekarang tersenyum lembut padanya dengan cinta yang terpancar dari kedua manik hitamnya. Pikiran Suho pun mulai mengambang ketika Kris membelai sayang bibir tipisnya yang mengkilap oleh sesi ciumannya tadi lalu kembali menciumnya berbagi saliva.

" ummmpp" Suho menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika kedua tangan Kris mulai menjamah tubuhnya, entah sejak kapan Kris menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya hingga tubuh putihnya sudah tak berbusana di atas tempat tidur.

" saem… tubuhmu benar-benar sangat indah" puji Kris tulus, dapat terlihat olehnya tubuh bersih dan ramping yang tersuguh di hadapannya ini bebas dari bulu, sangat cantik dan sangat menggoda. Suho yang sudah mulai terbang ke awang-awang ketika muridnya mulai mempermainkan tubuhnya pun membuat desahan halus yang sangat indah untuk didengar.

" kau juga sangat manis saem" Kris mulai tidak tahan melihat wajah gurunya sekarang tampak sangat memerah dan mulai terengah-engah, yang terus mengeliatkan tubuhnya saat ia memanjakan tubuhnya.

" aku masukkan ya saem..."Suho hanya sanggup mengangguk saat Kris mulai menyetubuhinya.

" sa..kitttt" Suho meringis ketika tubuhnya yang pertama kali dijamah itu menjerit perih hingga tak mampu didefinisikan lagi. Kris yang menyadari erangan namja mungil yang ditindihnya pun mengelus wajah Suho dan mencumbuinya kembali seolah memintanya untuk merelakskan tubuhnya.

" bertahanlah saem.. ini tidak akan lama… aku masukkan lagi yah" Suho memeluk tubuh tegap itu erat menahan sakit yang teramat sangat pada bagian bawahnya saat namja itu kembali menyatukan tubuhnya, rasanya sangat panas, penuh dan nyeri.

Kris merasa sangat sakit saat melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya itu menitikkan air matanya, ia perlahan menciumi kedua mata indahnya dengan penuh kasih, kiri dan kanan bergantian seraya menjilati air mata yang mengancam untuk tumpah dari ujung kedua matanya.

" mian saem.. lagi-lagi aku menyakitimu" Suho dengan ragu membuka matanya untuk menemukan wajah sendu Kris yang menatapnya seolah ingin menangis, ia mengelus kepala Kris sayang lalu merengkuhnya lebih erat dan mengalungkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Kris.

" tidak apa-apa Kris.. bergeraklah" Suho mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada tengkuk Kris, berinisiatif untuk menciumnya kembali saat Kris mulai kembali pada aktifitas panasnya, ia berupaya memberi kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dirasakan Suho sebelumnya hingga namja mungil itu mencapai puncak kenikmatannya untuk yang pertama kali, sedangkan Kris pun tanpa ragu menyelesaikan puncaknya di dalam tubuh namja yang dicintainya.

Setelah mampu menetralkan nafas mereka, namja manis itu lalu berbalik ke samping agar Kris dapat berbaring di sisinya, ia masih setia mengalungkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Kris.

" saem…." Kris memandang gurunya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan ketika Suho membelai dahinya membersihkannya dari bulir-bulir keringat yang hampir mengenai sebelah matanya.

Guru manis yang mengerti arti tatapan itu pun perlahan lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi ke tubuh anak didiknya, ia tahu Kris daritadi menunggu jawaban balasan atas pernyataan cintanya tadi.

" nado.. nado saranghae Kris." dibenamkannya wajah manisnya ke dalam dada bidang Kris seraya menghirup aroma maskulin yang mencuar dari tubuh sexy tersebut, sedangkan namja chinese itu mengikuti nalurinya merengkuh tubuh mungil tersebut seraya mengelus rambut hazelnya sayang sekaligus menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

**#######KRISHO##########**

Perlahan namja berkulit putih itu membuka kedua mata hazelnya saat matahari mulai menyinari bumi, Suho dapat mengetahui hari sudah pagi ketika jendelanya dimasuki cahaya keemasan yang hangat.

Suho pun berusaha bangun dari tidurnya, perlahan ia menengadah menatap wajah tampan anak didiknya yang tertidur begitu lelapnya sambil mendekapnya. Tak ayal wajahnya tersungging senyum manis ketika ia meraba rahang Kris membangunkannya, ia tak mengira perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan akan terbalaskan juga, ditambah lagi kekasihnya dengan lembut memanjakan tubuhnya semalam membuat hatinya menghangat.

" Kriss! bangun.. jangan malas.. kita harus ke sekolah" perlahan iris hitam Kris pun terbuka, ia menatap ke bawah melihat sesosok malaikat tersenyum lembut membangunkannya.

" selamat pagi saem" tidak lupa namja chinese itu pun mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya lembut.

Kris dapat dengan mudah menangkap wajah namja manis itu sangat ketara menahan sakit ketika Suho mencoba untuk mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur, permainannya pasti kasar sekali semalam pikir Kris sendu hingga membuat tubuh kekasihnya begitu kesakitan.

" saem tidak usah kerja saja hari ini.. aku saja yang pergi sekolah.. saem istirahat di rumah saja" Suho menggeleng pelan sedikit tak bertenaga.

Ia berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan dengan susah payah menuju kamar mandi. Kris yang merasa iba dengan kekasihnya itu pun menerjang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membantu membersihkan tubuh kekasihnya, tidak lupa juga membubuhkan obat penghilang rasa sakit pada bagian tubuh kekasihnya yang sakit tersebut.

" nah.. sudah selesai saem" namja tampan itu mengunci air hangat tersebut lalu membalut tubuh kekasihnya. Ia menemani Suho keluar kamar mandi sekaligus membantunya memilihkan kemeja kerja yang cocok untuknya.

" Kris.." namja blonde yang sudah berpakaian lengkap itu pun berbalik menghadapnya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia meletakkan sehelai kemeja berwarna aqua di atas kasur tersebut.

" ada apa saem?" Suho menatap ragu Kris yang tengah menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin bertanya perihal masalah yang dialami kekasihnya ini tetapi ia tak ingin menghancurkan mood Kris yang sekarang tampak cerah dengan pertanyaan bodohnya.

" saem.. kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu? Kalau masih sakit tidak usah pergi ke sekolah saem.. maaf ya aku terlalu keras melakukannya semalam.. padahal aku seharusnya lebih lembut lagi agar saem tidak terlalu kesakitan" Kris membantu kekasihnya memakaikan kemejanya lalu mengancingkannya satu per satu setelahnya mengelus sebelah pipinya lembut, tampak begitu khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya yang tampak lemas tersebut.

"uumm.. baiklahh.. sepertinya hari ini saem cuti saja.. tapi kau tetap harus pergi sekolah, jangan membolos lagi!" Kris terkekeh mendengarnya, tentu saja kalau kekasihnya memintanya untuk tidak membolos ia akan dengan senang hati menurutinya. Bagaimana yah kalau seandainya kekasihnya tahu bahwa ia membolos untuk menarik perhatiannya.

" arra.. istirahat yang cukup saem.. aku pergi dulu.. saranghae" diciumnya kilat bibir kekasihnya sebelum ia berlari keluar kamar, dipanaskannya dua helai roti yang bertabur mentega di atasnya, satunya langsung dimakannya sehelai lagi ditaruh di atas meja makan untuk kekasihnya, setelahnya ia pun mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar apartment gurunya berpacu dengan waktu.

**######KRISHO#########**

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak Kris menetap di apartment Suho, segalanya berjalan seperti biasanya dimana namja tampan itu akan pulang ke apartmentnya lebih cepat setelah selesai sekolah dan dengan sabar menunggu kekasihnya yang hampir tiap hari selalu pulang lembur karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Sebenarnya Kris ingin sekali menemani kekasihnya bekerja hingga malam, tetapi itu tidak mungkin sebab status mereka masih dirahasiakan. Seorang murid dan guru tidak boleh berpacaran karena hal tersebut akan mencoreng nama baik gurunya, sebab itulah bila berada di sekolah, kedua insan tersebut tampak tidak dekat, jarang berbicara dan bertemu muka pun hanya di dalam kelas saja. Meskipun begitu, terkadang Kris dapat menangkap tatapan mata penuh cinta yang dipancarkan kekasihnya dan biasanya Kris akan membalasnya dengan menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu pandang di dalam kelas.

Hari itu, tanggal 22 may, Kris lebih cepat pulang ke apartment, ia mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk memberi kejutan pada kekasihnya. Kris yakin Suho pasti lupa dengan ulang tahunnya mengingat betapa workaholicnya kekasihnya yang diotaknya hanya berisikan rumus-rumus pelajaran yang Kris bahkan tak mengerti cara bacanya. Namja itu mengetik pesan singkat padanya untuk menyuruhnya cepat pulang hari ini, bagaimana pun juga ia sangat ingin berdua merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya sebelum waktunya lewat.

.

" Suho ya.. kau akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali.. lebih baik kau tinggalkan pekerjaanmu itu dan kita pergi bersenang-senang hari ini" teman serekan Suho menepuk pundaknya keras ketika namja manis itu tengah mengkoreksi soal ulangan murid-muridnya.

" ta..tapi" Suho sangat ingin menolak mengingat kekasihnya pasti akan menunggunya pulang ke rumah hingga larut seperti biasanya, namun ia lebih tidak berani menolak ajakan teman serekannya yang lebih mempunyai kuasa dalam sekolah ini, salah-salah ia malah dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Tidak apa-apalah.. hanya sehari ini saja pikirnya.

.

Namja tampan itu sudah menyelesaikan segalanya, ia mendekorasikan apartment Suho itu dengan balon dan pita berwarna warni, cake strawberry shortcake berukuran 13" juga sudah dipersiapkannya, baru saja ia akan mengeluarkan cake tersebut dari kulkas sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar bunyi bel. Ia menautkan kedua alis matanya, kalau kekasihnya yang pulang pasti ia akan langsung masuk menggunakan kunci yang dibawanya lalu siapa yang tengah membunyikan bel tersebut.

" a..appa?" Kris tergagap saat ia melangkahkan kaki untuk membuka pintu, namja tegap berwajah sangar berdiri di hadapannya, wajahnya terlihat lesu kantung matanya pun sangat tebal menandakan dirinya mungkin sudah tidak tidur selama berhari-hari.

" kenapa appa tahu aku disini?" tanyanya lagi, ia tak pernah menceritakan kepada orang lain kalau ia tinggal serumah dengan wali kelasnya, lalu kenapa ayahnya dapat mencarinya hingga kemari.

" aku tadi sempat melihatmu kemari, karena itu aku membuntutimu… appa ingin mengatakan bahwa appa dan eomma mu sudah resmi bercerai.." Kris hanya terdiam mendengarnya, entah kenapa ia tidak shock lagi mendengar berita menyedihkan tersebut, pada dasarnya kedua orang tuanya memang tidak cocok satu sama lain, kalau sudah begitu kenapa hubungan yang sudah tidak layak itu harus dipertahankan? Itu hanya akan menyiksa satu sama lain.

" uh… jadi appa datang hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini?" tanyanya bengong, ia jelas tidak tahu penyebab ayahnya mencarinya.

" tidak.. setelah ini appa akan pergi ke Canada melanjutkan usaha appa.. karena akulah sekarang yang bertanggung jawab atasmu.. kau wajib ikut bersama dengan appa dan melanjutkan sekolahmu di sana" mata Kris membulat, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali ayahnya datang bertemu dengannya dan sekarang malah menariknya ke canada? Demi apapun ia tidak mau berpisah dengan kekasihnya hanya karena keegoisan ayahnya semata.

" appa tidak menerima penolakkan Kris.. malam ini tepat pukul 12 malam pesawat sudah akan berangkat, appa sudah mengurus visa dan membelikan tiket untukmu.. appa akan menemuimu di depan bandara, kuharap kau tidak terlambat Kris"

.

Malam itu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam tetapi namja manis itu masih menemani atasan dan teman-teman kerjanya minum, tampak kali semuanya sudah sangat mabuk, bahkan ada yang sudah pingsan duluan tidak sadarkan diri. Suho yang hanya meminum beberapa kaleng bir tentu tak semabuk mereka, ia dengan malasnya mulai mengotak-atik smartphonenya hanya sekedar mengecek email masuk, ia menerima dua buah email masuk dari kekasihnya, pasti namja itu mencarinya setengah mati mengingatnya pulang lebih malam dari biasanya, namun matanya membelalak kaget saat membaca email tersebut.

**From: KRIS (6 pm)**

**Saem.. kau pasti lupa hari apa ini? Ini tanggal 22 may, ulang tahunmu saem.. karena itu cepatlah pulang hari ini.. aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu.. ^^ aku bahkan membeli cake dari toko kue kesukaan saem.. **

**From: KRIS (7pm)**

**Saengil chukkae hamnida Suho saem! kutebak saem belum membaca emailku barusan.. saem pasti sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan saem hingga tak sempat menyentuh hp.. kkk~ aku hanya ingin bilang saem.. sebentar lagi aku akan ke bandara. Jeongmal mianhae, appa memaksaku untuk ke canada bersamanya, jam 12 malam nanti aku akan berangkat. Apa saem akan membenciku karena meninggalkanmu? Tapi meskipun begitu kuharap aku masih dapat bertemu dengan saem walau hanya sebentar saja. Yongwonhi saranghae**

Ulang tahun? Canada? Suho mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat membaca tulisan tersebut, ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah hampir menunjukkan jam 11 malam itu, tak diindahkannya lagi panggilan teman serekannya yang menanyakan kepergiannya, yang ia lakukan hanya berlari tergesa-gesa seperti orang kesetanan menuju mobilnya dan memacu mobil tersebut bergegas menuju ke bandara.

.

Kris menatap kosong smartphonenya yang tak menunjukkan adanya email yang masuk, ia menghela nafas pelan, sedari tadi ayahnya sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke ruang tunggu tapi namja itu masih belum mau mengikuti jejak ayahnya, kedua mata elangnya terus menatap ke segala arah mencari bayangan seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya dalam kerumunan manusia tersebut. Panggilan pertama sudah disiarkan menyuruh para penumpang pesawat ke Canada untuk segera masuk, diliriknya lagi handphonenya yang belum ada tanda-tanda email yang masuk.

" saem" lirihnya sendu, apakah kekasihnya membaca emailnya? Lalu kenapa ia tak membalasnya, demi apapun ia begitu ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya meski hanya semenit saja, ia bahkan sama sekali belum mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada kekasihnya dari mulutnya sendiri.

Namja manis itu langsung memparkir mobilnya sembarangan dan dengan sekuat tenaga berlari menerjang pintu masuk bandara tersebut, ia menoleh ke segala penjuru untuk mencari namja berambut keemasan tersebut, tak memperdulikan tatapan tidak senang dari orang lain ia terus memotong jalan mereka menaiki eskalator. Dicarinya gate yang sesuai dengan keberangkatan pesawat tersebut hingga lambat laun ia menemukan seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya dari kejauhan.

" Kriss" yang dipanggil langsung menengadah mencari sumber suara yang begitu dirindukannya itu, ia menoleh ke samping untuk menemukan kekasihnya menerjangnya, namja manis itu memeluknya erat sekali seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

" saem.. akhirnya kau datang.." Kris membalas rengkuhan tersebut tidak kalah eratnya, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya menetes membasahi pipinya, tak henti-hentinya ia berterima kasih dapat diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu sebentar saja dengan namja yang dicintainya ini.

" kau benar-benar akan ke Canada? Kau akan meninggalkanku selamanya Kris? Jadi kau takkan merayakan ulang tahunku lagi tahun depan bahkan tahun berikutnya juga.. kau tega Kris..hiks " namja manis itu memukul dada kekasihnya pelan seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidangnya menangis terisak, ia benar-benar tidak rela.. kenapa tepat di hari ulang tahunnya kekasihnya malah dengan tega meninggalkannya, apalagi pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh.

" mian saem.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu.. tetapi suatu saat aku pasti kembali menemui saem.." Kris mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya lama sekali, menghirup wangi rambut kekasihnya seakan meresapi kebahagiaan kecilnya saat ini.

Perlahan ia menaikkan dagu kekasihnya yang masih merengkuhnya itu memintanya untuk menatapnya, betapa air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata hazel Suho menggoreskan luka di hatinya, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membuat kekasihnya menangis lagi tetapi ia terus mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, seperti menaburkan garam pada luka di hati kekasihnya yang masih belum membaik.

" oh iya saem.. aku lupa… saengil chukha.. hamnida.. saengil chukha ham..nida.. saranghaneun Suho song..saengnim.. saengil chukha hamnida.." Akhirnya Kris berhasil menyanyikan sebait lagu ulang tahun kepada kekasihnya dengan suaranya yang serak karena menahan air mata yang terus mengucur deras. "maaf tidak bisa merayakannya… dengan saem hari ini.. semoga tetap berbahagia saem.. aku akan tetap mencintaimu saem"

"pa..bboo.. ya" terlihat namja manis itu semakin menangis tersedu-sedu saat mendengarnya, Ia benar-benar tidak mampu membayangkan saat dimana kekasihnya tidak akan lagi berada di sampingnya melewati hari-harinya, kekasihnya yang selama sebulan ini terus menghiasi harinya dengan kebahagiaan dan cinta. Meski kedengaran egois, tapi Suho tak mau ulang tahunnya harus berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini, setidaknya ia begitu tak ingin melepaskan namja yang tengah direngkuhnya sekarang, remasan tangan Suho pada jaket kekasihnya semakin menguat seakan mencoba untuk mempertahankan Kris dalam hidupnya.

_Panggilan terakhir bagi penumpang pesawat….._

" kalau begitu… aku pergi dulu saem…" dengan sangat tidak rela Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada kekasihnya. Namja tampan itu memaksakan senyumnya manis dengan berlinang air mata. Suho perlahan pun melonggarkan remasannya pada pakaian kekasihnya yang perlahan berbalik dan menjauhinya, hingga sebelah tangan mungilnya yang hanya menarik ujung jaket Kris itu pun melemah, melepaskan namja yang dicintainya itu dengan perasaan hancur.

Ketika namja tampan itu melepaskan rengkuhannya dan berbalik menuju gate tersebut, Suho berlari mengejarnya dengan seluruh kekuatannya, ia kembali menarik jaket kekasihnya dan menciumnya lama sekali, melumatnya di bibir untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kris juga tak kuasa menolak sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya itu, masih dapat dirasakan betapa lembut dan manisnya bibir namja yang dicintainya itu meskipun hatinya sudah porak poranda, Kris mengelus rahang kekasihnya yang basah oleh air mata itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya, dilumatnya bibir tipis itu lagi.. lagi dan lagi seolah takut suatu saat dirinya akan melupakan ciuman indah tersebut. " yongwonhi saranghae"

**#########KRISHO#########**

5 tahun sudah berlalu, namja manis itu perlahan kembali melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasanya, namun ada yang berbeda dengannya kali ini, matanya yang kosong dan hampa, senyumannya pun banyak memudar dibandingkan dengan dulu.

Ia membuka smartphonenya dengan tidak berminat, tanggal 22 may tertera begitu manisnya pada layar ponselnya. Namja manis itu tersenyum miris, ulang tahun yang dinanti-nantinya kini berubah menjadi kenangan yang buruk, setiap kali ada orang yang mengucapkannya ulang tahun, pikirannya akan mengulang kembali kejadian dimana Kris menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya, ia akan selalu mengingatnya suara serak kris yang melantunkan lagu tersebut sambil tersenyum miris dengan pelupuk matanya yang dibasahi oleh air mata.

Ia juga teringat kembali janjinya pada kekasihnya sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangannya.

" **berjanjilah padaku kau takkan melupakanku Kris" namja tampan itu mencium dahi kekasihnya menenangkannya dengan bibir yang bergetar, menahan segala pilu di dalam hatinya.**

" **aku tak mungkin melupakanmu saem.. aku berjanji.. suatu saat aku akan pulang kembali padamu saem… pegang janjiku" **

Sebenarnya pria yang beranjak ke usia nya yang ke 28 tahun itu pun sudah sangat lelah menunggu, sudah sangat lelah menangis oleh sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

" Kris.. kapankah kau akan kembali? Aku merindukanmu" namja manis itu memaksakan sebuah senyum pahit saat melihat album fotonya dengan Kris di dalam ponselnya yang masih tersimpan utuh itu, ia menutup ponselnya perlahan kemudian menapakkan kakinya dengan lesu ke kantor kepala sekolahnya.

" Suho! Lama sekali kamu.. aku sudah lama menunggumu.. bukankah sudah kubilang hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan guru baru kepadamu.. dia yang akan dibimbing olehmu." Sergah kepala sekolahnya agak kesal dengan guru yang telat tersebut.

" ah.. jadi anda guru baru tersebut… perkenalkan namaku Kim Suho.. saya lah yang akan membimbing anda selama setahun ini.. salam kenal" Suho hanya menunduk sopan kepada namja tersebut dengan setengah hati, ia bahkan tak memperhatikan sama sekali wajah guru baru yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya tersebut.

" salam kenal juga.. kenapa wajah saem sekeruh itu di hari ulang tahun?" mata Suho langsung membulat mendengar suara seseorang yang dirindukannya, ia langsung menengadah menatap namja yang sudah bertinggikan 1.9 meter di hadapannya itu, wajah dengan guratan yang makin tampan dan dewasa ditambah dengan senyum memesonanya yang menjadi khasnya itu membuat Suho yakin dia adalah orang yang ditunggu tunggunya 5 tahun belakangan ini.

" k..kriss..?" ujarnya tidak percaya.

" nee.. ini aku… aku pulang saem" namja tinggi tersebut memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut ke dalam rengkuhannya, dapat dirasakannya kekasihnya membalas pelukannya erat.

" selamat datang kembali Kris… terima kasih sudah menjadi hadiah yang paling kuinginkan di hari ulang tahunku" Suho perlahan menitikkan kembali air matanya dalam dekapan tersebut, tetapi kali ini bukanlah air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Namja tersebut membalas senyuman Kris manis sekali, terlihat eyesmilenya yang berkaca-kaca oleh air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

" terima kasih juga sudah mau menungguku saem" Kris mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya selembut mungkin , menghirup aroma memabukkan yang tidak berubah dari namja manis tersebut.

" jangan pergi lagi dariku Kris"

" tidak akan… mulai hari ini hingga selamanya aku akan terus bersamamu"

**END**

Wahh.. -_-" sbnrnya ni ff dah pernah di post sebulan yang lalu.. author baru tau ff bisa hilang punya tiba2 dan kena restricted pula… jadi direpost deh… tapi ini author ubah jadi rated T dan ada ditambah2 dan dikurang2 dikit kata2nya .. kkkk~ Review?

_**SAENGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDA-KIM JOONMYEON ^^ AKA SUHO-**_

_**URI INSPIRATIONAL LEADER, EOMMA AND GUARDIAN OF EXO :D WHO HAS AN ANGELIC VOICE.. SARANGHAEYO.. STAY HEALTHY & WEALTHY! BE STRONG IN EVERY STRUGGLES! I WILL ALWAYS SUPPORT YOU THROUGH THICK AND THIN :D EXO SARANGHAJA! 22 MAY 2014 **_


End file.
